


One Turian Kind of Woman

by KittieValentine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Bonding, F/M, Fluff/Smut, Friendship/Relationship - Freeform, Humans, Interspecies, Love, Presidium, Spectres, Turians, friends/lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: A short one-shot following the journey of Garrus and Jane Shepard's friendship as it becomes a relationship.





	One Turian Kind of Woman

It took Garrus by surprise when his Commander offered to blow off some steam with him, so much so that he completely doubted the offer and asked if she didn't want something closer to home. Since she had offered for him to leave his job at C-Sec and join her crew on the Normandy to hunt down the rogue Spectre Saren, they had become close. First he was good at providing intel on certain individuals, then when he took up a position in the Main Battery, the calibrating he did served to improve the ship's stats a heck of a lot more than their base value originally was. After a number of months, Shepard began spending more time with him, learning of his family, his time with C-Sec, the culture of Turians and with that time, a close friendship grew and so did the physical affection. 

It made Garrus nervous. He knew what certain actions meant if performed by a female Turian but he didn't expect to feel so strongly when his human Commander unwittingly did the same. It started with her having trouble with a stuck clasp around her neck, she lifted her hair up and tilted her head to one side for better access.  
"Garrus would you mind undoing this for me? I can't quite undo it." While it was a perfectly innocent gesture to her, all Garrus could see was a female offering her neck to be marked but he was always the gentleman and he simply undid the clasp and went about his calibrations with a carnal instinct bubbling away inside him.

It hit home that he felt something when she helped him on a personal mission. She was injured but wanted their expedition to remain classifie from the rest of the team. He cloaked her and made his way to his quarters, placing her on his bed and fetching medigel, antiseptic and wound dressings. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous when removing her armour but when he had to remove her clothes to tend to the wounds, her silky, creamy coloured skin was mesmerising. Her waist curvy and so small, flat stomach that revealed her toned muscles and the soft mounds that human males found so distracting, it was any wonder he didn't touch her inappropriately. The wounds were tended and her bruises had faded with the medigel. She insisted he call her by her true name: Jane and without hesitation, pulled him in for a kiss. He most certainly reciprocated.

"- but if we can make this thing work then yeah. Definitely." Jane had left him to research for a while and for about a week he didn't sleep for the excitement.  
Now it had been over a year since their first 'interspecies liaison' and what a couple they were.

Garrus' three fingered hand was wrapped firmly around Jane's neck and he was holding her tightly against his chest whilst setting a fast and solid pace inside her hot, throbbing sex. He did nothing to dampen his growls that were becoming more carnal with every thrust. He could never get over how good she felt riding him, her silky hot centre strangling his long, ribbed length whilst her body was such a contrast to his; soft, delicate and creamy while he was all plates, spikes and blue colony markings.   
He released her throat and pushed her forward off his lap and onto all fours, his pace never faltering.

"G-Garrus!" she whimpers, her walls contracting around him. His talons were firmly planted in her hips which gyrated so beautifully against his plates. He leaned over her with his much bigger frame and placed his hands over hers, pinning her in that position. It wasn't long before his base swelled and locked him inside her as she squealed through her climax. 

They shared many nights like this, even days. It was never just blowing off steam. It was always about them. He always saw a commitment where Jane was involved, whether that was her job, her team, the public or even just him. He wanted people to officially know she was his which led to this moment, atop the Presidium. It had been so long since the beginning, with Nihlus, Garrus never would have met Jane had Saren not turned. It was a blessing wrapped in a curse.

Jane was in his arms, her hands wrapped around his neck, stroking the sensitive hide.  
"Shepard, I guessed you needed a little time to... figure us out but I wanted to ask you for a while now... are you ready to be a... one Turian kind of woman?"  
Jane stood on her toes to press her lips to his tough mouth plates.  
"I love you Garrus Vakarian."  
That was all he ever needed to hear.


End file.
